


Душеприказчик

by Dva_Stula



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Мистер По везет детей к тете Жозефине и вспоминает, как познакомился с их матерью.





	Душеприказчик

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Lemony Snicket 2018

— Но я узнал, что можно попросить повариху тайно капнуть немножечко кленового сиропа. Тогда рисовый пудинг становится вполне сносным. Конечно, это следует делать тихо, чтобы коллеги не узнали о моей привилегии...

Бодлеры, казалось, находились в машине только физически и вовсе не слушали рассказы мистера По о тонкостях питания в банковской столовой. Вайолет смотрела в левое окно, где серые и гладкие воды озера Лакримозе уходили вдаль до самого горизонта, а там упирались в неясную гряду то ли скал, то ли облаков. Клаус смотрел налево, рассеянно изучая бесцветные топкие равнины, покрытые сухой высокой травой. Солнышко со свойственным ребенку ее возраста интересом изучала пластиковый подстаканник, который торчал из спинки переднего кресла прямо на уровне ее носа, и могла бы стать благодарным слушателем, но в силу своего малолетства не понимала таких взрослых и серьезных тем.

Мистер По и сам задумался: ему следовало отдать Бодлеров на попечение их тети, а потом попасть домой засветло, чтобы ужин не успел остыть. Что там, интересно, готовит миссис По? Овощное рагу? Чаудер с консервированными гребешками? А может, гренки? Вопрос ужина очень волновал мистера По — он всегда страшился неизвестности, а неожиданные повороты человеческой жизни пугали его с самого детства. Поэтому он и пошел в банк. Уютная банковская рутина не допускала внезапных перемен. Это была накатанная и гладкая дорожка без единого ухаба — прямой путь без поворотов и зигзагов от первого дня стажировки и до выхода на пенсию.

Дома мистеру По тоже удавалось держать мировой хаос под контролем. Домохозяйка-жена ежедневно вводила его в курс произошедшего у соседей, дети приносили из школы стабильные неважные оценки, и даже на каникулах семья По вот уже десять лет как ездила в одно и тоже место — на Бирсов мыс в пятидесяти милях от города. Там дважды в год они снимали маленький домик у Совиного ручья и наслаждались праздным и праздничным однообразием провинции.

— Вот скажите, дети, никто из вас никогда не мечтал о банковской работе? — попробовал разбавить тишину мистер По.

— Никогда не думал об этом, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Мне кажется, о таком странно мечтать. Обычно мечтают о чем-нибудь более необычном и недостижимом. 

Так же говорила их мать: «Банк? Ах, так скучно звучит. Вы настоящий герой, мистер По, я бы на вашем месте уже давно бы совершила диверсию и сбежала с сокровищами из главного сейфа». Но в Беатрис никогда не было того обидного равнодушия, которое мистер По слышал сейчас в тоне Клауса. Беатрис это умела — умела сделать захватывающим разговор о марках кисломолочных продуктов, умела слушать, умела задавать важные вопросы и искренне интересоваться. В такие минуты, как помнил мистер По, она облокачивалась о столешницу, положив лицо в ладони, и смотрела с неподдельным любопытством, а когда мистер По начинал рассказывать, все рассеянно и ненароком поправляла волосы, убирая непослушную прядь за ухо. 

Эх, сколько же было жизни в Беатрис Бодлер. 

— Очень глупо с их стороны, — сказал мистер По, глядя на Клауса в зеркало заднего вида. — Банк не только предоставляет своим работникам невероятные пенсионные льготы, но и...

Они свернули и поднялись на холм. Озеро Лакримозе скрылось под высоким скалистым обрывом, а по правую руку показались посеревшие от времени летние рыбацкие домики.

Мистер По помнил, как впервые встретил Беатрис — она стояла посреди атриума банка и потерянно смотрела по сторонам. Вокруг сновали люди, то и дело кто-нибудь грубо задевал ее плечом. Она носила джинсы-клеш с высокой талией и лавандовую рубашку.

— Вам нужна помощь, мэм? — спросил мистер По из-за своей конторки.

Она улыбнулась ему.

— Я такая дура — ничего не понимаю в банках. Я хотела бы открыть счет, но не представляю себе, с чего начать.

— Я вам помогу, — сухо сказал мистер По. — Это моя работа, мэм. 

— Зовите меня Беатрис.

Она села на стул перед конторкой, закинула ногу на ногу и внимательно слушала его, то и дело поглядывая вверх, точно пыталась представить себе то, о чем По говорил. Выяснилось, что в ее распоряжении внезапно оказалась крупная сумма денег, и Беатрис понятия не имела, что с ней делать. Мистер По посвящал ее в мир процентов, сбережений и бонусов и так увлекся, что не заметил того момента, когда часы пробили время перерыва на обед.

Он задумался. Нельзя было встать и уйти — так можно потерять важную клиентку. Следовало закончить разговор, подписать все бумаги, а потом уже отправляться обедать с легким сердцем. Но тут Беатрис сказала:

— У вас что, перерыв? Вы не волнуйтесь, я подожду. Я и сама проголодалась, так что вы можете пойти на свой обед, а я на свой. О! Или даже так — мы можем пообедать вместе, а в процессе вы мне расскажете, какие варианты у меня еще есть.

— Но... — ответил мистер По. — Но в столовую банка пускают только сотрудников. Я не могу взять вас с собой.

— Но мы можем пойти куда-нибудь еще, — воскликнула Беатрис. — Знаете, тут за углом подают чудесный банановый пирог.

— Как можно есть сладкий пирог на обед... — пробормотал По, но она уже вскочила и взмахнула рукой, приглашая его с собой. Один ее лавандовый рукав был закатан до локтя, а на втором расстегнулась пуговица у манжеты, и он сполз до запястья. 

Ни разу за пятнадцать лет работы в банке мистер По не пропускал ланч с коллегами. От перспективы бананового пирога из неизвестного кафе за углом с этой буйной женщиной ему стало неуютно, а руки мелко задрожали от разыгравшихся нервов. Но отказаться мистер По не смог. Как завороженный он встал, запер конторку и, опустив голову, побрел за Беатрис на улицу.

Как будто рефлекторно Беатрис вдруг взяла его под локоть и повела за собой, рассказывая про своего мужа и планы на лето. На углу стоял крайне печальный мужчина в костюме Линкольна, видимо, предлагая всем желающим сфотографироваться с ним за небольшое вознаграждение. Но желающих было мало — кому хотелось иметь снимок с Линкольном, который, судя по выражению лица, просто спал и видел тот день, когда Бут избавит его от земных дрязг и страданий.

— Интересно, зачем он это делает, если ему это так не нравится? — украдкой спросила Беатрис, когда они миновали Линкольна. 

— Наверное, у него нет другого выхода, — ответил По. — Могу предположить, что заработок у него повыше, чем на каком-нибудь заводе.

— А может, это дело чести, — предположила Беатрис. — Может, это их семейное занятие, и они зарабатывают этим на жизнь с момента изобретения фотографии. А может, они потомки самого Линкольна и пытаются не дать его образу окончательно погибнуть в умах людей...

Мистер По хотел сказать, что такой сценарий кажется ему маловероятным, но промолчал.

В кафе Беатрис заказала ему банановый пирог, а себе ежевичный, но потом призналась, что банановый ей самой больше нравится.

— Просто скучно брать два одинаковых. Всегда можно поделиться друг с другом, — сказала она. Беатрис протянула руку через стол, отломила кусочек от пирога мистера По и отправила вилку себе в рот. — Превосходный пирог, да? Жаль, у меня с кондитерскими изделиями неважно...

Впоследствии они часто виделись. Беатрис завела привычку навещать мистера По на рабочем месте, когда проходила мимо банка. Через год она забеременела и в честь этого радостного события позвала мистера По к себе на обед. Он долго упирался, но в итоге сдался и почему-то соврал жене, что пойдет на лекцию о повышении квалификации. 

Беатрис со своим мужем Бертраном жила в южной части города в светлом трехэтажном особняке с большими окнами. Она говорила, что выбирала дом, в котором детям будет интересно расти.

— Я сама бы хотела троих, — сказала она мистеру По, который, съежившись с непривычки, сидел на садовом стуле, пока Беатрис стелила на стол тонкую скатерть. — Но Бертран говорит, что с нашим образом жизни это будет не так просто.

Мистер По тогда не совсем понял, что она хотела сказать — Бертран представился ему писателем. Мистер По редко читал художественную литературу и не водил дружбы с писателями, но не мог себе представить, каким образом эта профессия может препятствовать воспитанию детей.

До самого вечера они сидели в саду, ели бифштексы, пили красное вино и рассказывали друг другу смешные и воодушевляющие истории из жизни. Бодлеры пользовались популярностью — у них было полно друзей, и все занимались чем-нибудь необычным и странным. Например, некий тип с непроизносимым именем, которого посадили рядом с мистером По, долго рассказывал про то, что разводит змей, и, судя по его тону, был крайне счастлив посвятить этому все свое время.

— А вы что делаете, мистер По? — спросила красивая женщина по имени Жозефина, впившись в него взглядом.

— Я работаю в банке, — ответил тихо мистер По.

— Как интересно! — воскликнул любитель змей своим густым приятным голосом и расхохотался.

Все рассмеялись вслед за ним, и мистер По смутился.

На прощание Беатрис поцеловала его в щеку и сердечно поблагодарила за вечер.

— Мы, наверное, увидимся уже после, — сказала она и кивнула на свой живот. — Мы с Вайолет к вам зайдем. Познакомиться.

— С Вайолет? — спросил мистер По.

В тот вечер он пришел домой, сказал жене, что устал и не будет смотреть документальную программу по истории, которой они наслаждались каждый четверг, а потом поднялся наверх, упал навзничь на кровать и заплакал. Через два часа, когда жена пришла в спальню и стала готовиться ко сну, мистер По откатился на самый край матраса и затих, пытаясь сделать вид, что спит. Он очень надеялся, что рваное после плача дыхание не выдаст его. С утра ему пришлось идти на работу с заплывшими красными глазами. Он сослался на аллергию и весь день не вставал из-за конторки, пропустив обед.

В хаосе, который сеяла вокруг себя Беатрис Бодлер, было что-то захватывающее. Через два месяца она явилась в банк, вся сияющая и энергичная, с крошечной девочкой по имени Вайолет на руках. Вайолет банк почему-то не понравился — она так надрывно ревела, что матери пришлось забрать ее на улицу.

— Простите, — сказала Беатрис. — Я обязательно зайду на днях.

Повернувшись в дверях, она подмигнула мистеру По, но на днях не зашла.

Мистер По и представить себе не мог, какое воздействие это на него окажет. Он сам не понял, что случилось, но через месяц четко ощутил, что ненавидит окружающий мир. Ненавидит свою жену, своих детей, коллег, дорогу домой, супермаркет в соседнем доме, здание почты, которое он знал до каждого кирпича, и в первую очередь себя. Мистер По вдруг понял: в этих декорациях и среди этих персонажей он будет жить до самого конца своих дней, и эта мысль из успокаивающей и комфортной неожиданно стала пугающей. Иногда в ночи его посещали безумные мысли — а что, если он сменит имя, бежит в Латинскую Америку и станет там рыбаком? Но мистер По не умел удить и говорить по-испански. Кроме этого, ему было сорок лет, он был клерком с двумя детьми — такие, как он, не имеют права и возможности убежать в Латинскую Америку. Он же не какой-нибудь Бертран Бодлер. Не какой-нибудь писатель или любитель змей.

Беатрис пришла в банк спустя шесть месяцев с чуть подросшей Вайолет и принесла мистеру По домашнего имбирного печенья. Она рассказывала, что они с мужем на все лето уедут в Европу.

— Вайолет будет интересно посмотреть на Альпы, вот как я думаю.

Мистер По сомневался, что дети такого возраста могут быть впечатлены Альпами, но промолчал. В следующий раз вместо Беатрис пришел Бертран — ему требовалось решить какие-то финансовые дела, и ненароком он обронил, что Беатрис снова беременна.

— Говорят, будет мальчик, — быстро сказал он. — Мы еще не придумали имя. Хотите, назовем в честь вас. Как, кстати, вас зовут?

Мистер По сам не понял, когда его восхищение Беатрис превратилось в неприязнь. Ему казалось, что Беатрис жестоко обманула его или украла что-то очень важное, увела из-под носа что-то, принадлежавшее ему по праву. Разрешила посмотреть в замочную скважину, но нарочно не рассказала, как попасть внутрь.

В день, когда Беатрис и Бертран пришли составлять завещание, мистер По должен был отдыхать, но Беатрис по телефону уговорила его помочь им.

— Прошу вас. Я только вам там и доверяю, мистер По.

Беатрис по привычке болтала ногой и много смеялась. Рядом с ней на стуле сидел ее одиннадцатилетний сын Клаус.

— Еще я хочу, чтобы в завещании было прописано, что вы будете присматривать за моими детьми в случае моей смерти, пока не объявится ближайший родственник.

— Я не очень хорош в воспитании детей, — ответил мистер По.

— А я с очень небольшой вероятностью умру раньше вас, — улыбнулась Беатрис.

— Вообще-то, по статистике... — затянул Клаус.

Через год Беатрис погибла. Несмотря на то, что мистер По все еще злился на нее, он и сам чувствовал себя так, словно осиротел. Дети Беатрис на неделю остались у него дома, пока мистер По решал их проблемы и искал опекуна. Вайолет, Клаус и Солнышко каждое утро завтракали с семьей По, такие похожие на Беатрис и чужие одновременно. Нет, на свете не могло быть другой такой женщины, а даже если она и есть, мистер По ее никогда не встретит.

Бредя через туман к дому очередного опекуна, некого Олафа, мистер По вдруг подумал о том, как это удивительно: он никогда не мог изменить свою жизнь, не имея сначала желания, а потом возможности, но теперь волшебным образом является вершителем судьбы сирот Бодлеров. Это сильно взволновало его — от его решения зависело то, как они проведут следующие четыре года, а может и больше.

Дом Олафа показался ему непригодным для трех маленький детей. Шаткий, мрачный, не знающий ремонта, он выделялся на фоне хорошего и аккуратного района, словно уродливая бородавка на гладкой коже. От самого Олафа гадко пахло, он ругался, клал ноги на столик и звучал крайне подозрительно.

— Знавал я их мать, Беатрис, — сказал Олаф и зычно рыгнул. — Мы очень близко дружили в юности, не разлей вода были. Хорошие были деньки, помню их как сейчас. Особенно завтраки в том кафе в центре. Может, вы знаете? Там еще дают первоклассный банановый пирог...

И мистер По ответил быстрее, чем подумал:

— Поставьте здесь подпись. Я привезу детей на выходных.

И судьба сирот Бодлеров была решена.

Когда Олаф хотел жениться на Вайолет, мистер По слегка терзался чувством вины, но оно меркло рядом с осознанием того, что без него, По, этого бы никогда не случилось. Он мог бы прервать эту свадьбу одним своим словом, а потом навсегда забрать детей от Олафа и дать им совершенно новую жизнь, но не делал этого.

Он думал об этом, когда увидел Стефано. Когда умер дядя Монти. И сейчас, когда машина неслась по берегу озера Лакримозе к дому Жозефины, мистер По снова думал о том же.

Они затормозили у поместья, ютившегося на самом краю скалы, и мистер По велел детям выходить из машины. Вайолет печально посмотрела на него через зеркало заднего вида, и вдруг до боли в груди напомнила мистеру По свою мать. Он опустил глаза на свои руки, посмотрел на обручальное кольцо, под которым виднелась полоска белой кожи, на не очень аккуратные ногти и чистые ботинки, вздохнул и вышел из машины.

Жозефина сдала за эти пятнадцать лет. Из яркой и шумной женщины она превратилась в пугливую невротичку — возможно, тому виной была смерть мужа. Мистер По жалел ее, но не очень: он помнил, как она смеялась вместе со всеми тем вечером в саду. Конечно, странно было отдавать детей на попечение такой неуравновешенной женщине, но мистер По все решил.

— Пока, Бодлеры, — сказал он, когда дети встали на пороге. — И помните, что вы всегда можете позвонить мне, и я буду готов помочь вам.

Он сел в машину, спустился в город, припарковался у первого попавшегося ресторана и зашел внутрь.

— Можно от вас позвонить? — спросил он у официанта. — Моя жена ужасно волнуется.

Когда официант разрешил и пустил мистера По в подсобку, тот снял трубку с рычага, порылся в карманах в поисках бумажки и твердой рукой набрал нужный номер.

— Кто это? — спросил Олаф.

— Я спешу напомнить вам, что вы забронировали дом на берегу Лакримозе. Начиная с завтрашнего дня и до выходных.

— Что за чушь? Ничего я не бронировал.

— У меня тут указано другое. Вы же капитан Шэм? — с нажимом спросил мистер По.

— Возможно, — туманно ответил Олаф. — А что мне делать у этого унылого озера?

— Приезжайте, — сказал По. — Лакримозе прекрасно в это время года.

Тогда он повесил трубку, сел в машину и поехал домой.


End file.
